Gasification of the carbonaceous material (mainly coal) is one direction of the fuel utilization technologies, and its role is to convert a solid combustible material to a combustible gas or chemical feedstock for easy combustion, of which the main ingredient is a mixed gas of carbon monoxide and hydrogen. In the gasification process of the carbonaceous material, the way of entrained flow gasification has the advantages of strong processing capability of single furnace, wide adaptability for coal types, high efficiency of carbon conversion and good loading regulation and the like, which represents the development direction of gasification technology in the future. There are two main forms of entrained flow gasification area, firebrick and water-cooling wall, in which the structure of firebrick is easily damaged at high temperature and the maintenance cost is high.
The subsequent processes of the high temperature mixture generated in the reaction are mainly waste boiler process and chilling process. In CN2700718Y, a waste boiler process is used, in which the waste heat can be recovered from the coal gas, but a single waste boiler needs to be set. The waste boiler process is relatively suitable for power generation field. In WO2008/065182 A1, a chilling process is used, wherein the purpose of reducing temperature and increasing humidity is achieved by water chilling. However, due to the reason of structure arrangement, there is an increasing phenomenon of water entrainment during the gasification when high loading operation, i.e. the proportion of the liquid water in the syngas produced by the device is increased.